


Time and Earth

by Literaltrap



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literaltrap/pseuds/Literaltrap
Summary: The Father of Time and the Father of Earth must descend to humanity and right its wrongs, attempting to bring an end to the ceaseless war raging below.This is my own, very special to me AU.  Allen Walker plays as Father of Time, Kanda is Father of Earth, and the rest are either obvious or you'll find out lol.  Thanks for checkin it out, please r&r





	Time and Earth

The war was endless. Neither side gained an advantage over the other, and it raged on for centuries. Everyone was exhausted, but surrender was not an option, it seemed. 

The Father of Time viewed ceaseless agony from his throne of inevitability and time, mindlessly viewing from above. He couldn't imagine any of them remembered a cause or reason for their battle, but it didn't seem to matter. They believed it to be necessary, a natural way of life. The Father of Time used to feel a faint ache in his heart for these poor, savage fools, but it is long since faded into bitter resentment. They show no regard for past lessons, the present emptiness, nor the grim future. He held no respect for the creatures he had once helped shape, now wishing them to all be faded and forgotten as He, and the rest of the Fathers and Mothers were.

He grew ever weary, wasting away as endless time marched on, when the bell chimed. A summons, from his Divine partners. A sigh escaped the throne as he sank down, placing rarely-used bare feet to the cold stone. It had been eons since they had last convened, though it was obvious without communication why they had decided to meet now. He elegantly strode down the hallways of Eternity, cloak billowing in the cosmic change. How he loathed these meetings, but so more did he resent the boredom of isolation. 

Upon entering the chamber, voices ceased, and eyes gazed unto him. He took his seat at the near end of the table, and folded his hands in his lap, returning no stares. Across from him sat the Father of the Earth, a blue eyed man with long, black hair, ever tangled with leaves and vines. A flower sprouted on his shoulders as he regarded time with a gentle, but steely gaze.

"Father of Time, late again." He remarked, plucking the blossom from his shoulder and sending it cascading to the ground.

"As the humans say, time is relative. I am never late, nor never early. I arrive precisely on time." He cracked a smile, following the descent of the flower. The chatter picked back up for moments longer. Most of the Fathers and Mothers seemed excited to be meeting again.

After a short while, they settled into their seats, and the Father of Order took his stand. His white cloak shone brighter as he gathered everyone's attention.

"You all know why we are here." He began, gazing out at his equals. "Our, to put it nicely, Pet Project has been out of hand for quite some time. Today, we are here to decide what must be done about it. Do we-" he was rudely cut off by a mean faced Father seated far from Time.

"Let's just put an end to them. You know, some of us were never on board with this idea to begin with. Maybe you should let us take over now." The Father of Dread grinned, his sharpened teeth glistening. Nods of approval came from the Fathers of Revelry and Deception, but he was met overall with resounding disapproval.

"Thank you for your... Input, Dread. I'm sure we will all consider it. But to move on, we need to handle this efficiently and in the least chaotic way possible. I understand that Kindness and Mourning have come up with an idea?" He nodded to a young blond woman with an eternal stream of tears flowing from her eyes, and to a serene elderly man with long white hair. Kindness stood up and bowed politely, and Mourning followed suit.

"Sir," Kindness began, "if you'll pardon my joke, we believe this can be handled with a certain Kindness. Perhaps we could delegate with the Humans and reach an understanding. Put an end to the ever raging suffering." Morning swallowed a sob and nodded.

"Sir, we wish to dispatch two of Our Own, in Disguise, to assist from behind. The two closest to this, perhaps?" She wiped uselessly at her flow of tears before continuing. "We believe that we could do this, and could assist in quickly dismantling the chaos." They both sat back down, and waited patiently as Order thought. Luck shot up from her seat.

"Sir, I really don't think- I mean, may I speak, sir? I really do not believe that they can do anything in this situation. They're too affected, and are letting their emotions cloud their judgment. If we were to do something like that, sir, it would have to be two of us with a neutral standpoint, not someone who may take a side." Luck trembled, brushing her unruly hair behind her ear. "I would suggest Wind, Earth, Time, Yourself, or even Protection."

"You make an excellent point," Order said, motioning for her to reseat herself, "but it all depends on if they'd agreed to do it. Here, we have two willing volunteers, who likely have a plan, and no better idea." She sat, looking exhausted. Trust patted her on the shoulder empathetically, and gave her a small smile. Time narrowed his eyes.

"Are you implying that the rest of us feel nothing on this?" He spat, though he remained seated. "I must sit and watch as they waste their precious, limited time for centuries, and you think I feel nothing?" Luck winced and shook her head.

"No, I- I just think that you are the most removed from the situation, I didn't mean any harm-" Earth slowly stood from his seat, silencing her with a glare.

"They are destroying my World down there, Luck. They show no regard to the land they plunder and abuse. Do you think that I, too, feel little for this? I stand with Dread. They must relearn their ways, or be eradicated." Time nodded, staring as dozens of flowers bloomed and died off of Earth.

"I agree. They know nothing of managing their little Time on their Earth, and act as though they are as Eternal as we. They know nothing of the universe, the endless possibilities, and yet act Knowledgeable." He nodded to Knowledge, but received a disappointed head shake in response.

"You're both right and wrong." The fiery hair of Knowledge seemed to singe a bit at the tips. "The humans know nothing, but it is our duty to teach them. We created them. How can we be so ready to end them, even though we have taught them nothing?" His green eyes flickered. Clearly, he wanted the honor.

Order cleared his throat. "All those in favor of sending two ambassadors to the humans, raise a hand." Luck, Beauty, Knowledge, Music, Trust, Love, Purity, Mourning and Kindness raised their hands.

"All neutral?" Despite their irritation, Time and Earth raised their hands. They were followed by Revelry, the Son of Mischief, and Winds.

"And all opposed?" Dread, Charity and Deception put up their hands, darkness etched across their faces.

"Good, then. It's settled. We will now take an anonymous vote on who shall go. Our options are our generous volunteers, Kindness and Mourning, and our neutral party, Time, Earth, and Revelry. You may write your votes now." He spoke as he passed around slips of paper to everyone. Dread refused to take his, and Deception shredded his into a neat pile. After a short moment, all slips had been returned to Order. He silently tallied, then stood once again.

"Three votes for Kindness, 2 for Mourning, 4 for Time," Time swore under his breath. "One for Revelry, and 4 for Earth." Order smiled brightly at Time and Earth. "Would you like help picking out disguises?" 

Earth Stood fast, nearly knocking his chair to the ground, and stormed out of the room. Time sat for a moment, thinking over his options.

"Order, what if I refuse?" He said, though he knew the answer. 

"You cannot refuse. The deal has been finalized." The votes vanished into a puff, and two keys lay in their place, a green and a silver. Time swore again, and grabbed them both, shoving the silver into his pocket. 

"I'll get Earth."


End file.
